


[podfic] minimum waste and maximum joy

by kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn Has Negative Chill, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Multi, Not to be confused with real science, OT3, Podfic, Post-The Force Awakens, Silly, Spoilers, jedistormpilot, movie science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finn is somewhat underprepared. Poe is only trying to help.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] minimum waste and maximum joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [minimum waste and maximum joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502116) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:**  Spoilers, Post-The Force Awakens, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Finn Has Negative Chill, movie science, Not to be confused with real science, Silly, Fluff, Future Fic, bad analogies  
 ****

 **Music:**  [This Kiss](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&ved=0ahUKEwimq-3vg47KAhUK7CYKHdLMBLEQyCkIHzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ddls_cBmUt7Q&usg=AFQjCNHAyGJTlKPaA8dT4lI2LBbgrwnz5g), as performed by Faith Hill  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:18:05  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_minimum%20waste%20and%20maximum%20joy_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting us).


End file.
